The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of vibration damping device for improving the hit accuracy of projectiles which are fired from a firing weapon.
In its more particular aspects, the present invention relates to an improved vibration damping device or damper for improving the hit accuracy of a firing weapon comprising a weapon barrel muzzle. The vibration damping device or damper is provided for the weapon barrel muzzle and prevents the weapon barrel which is only secured at one end from carrying out bending vibrations or oscillations during firing of projectiles or rounds of ammunition from the weapon barrel of the firing weapon. There is also provided an inertia body or body member which is resiliently connected with the weapon barrel muzzle.
In the case of weapon barrels of firing weapons which are only attached at one end at the weapon housing and where the weapon barrel is relatively long and slender, there exists the danger that the weapon barrel will tend to perform bending vibrations or oscillations during firing of projectiles or rounds of ammunition out of the weapon barrel. Such bending vibrations undesirably alter the hit accuracy of the fired projectiles and impair the hit probability.